Fui Tuyo Fuiste Mia
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: El corazon de los seres siempre esta cambiando conforme el tiempo avanza, hay sentimientos que desaparecen, hay algunos que nacen y hay otros que nunca desapareceran a pesar de los miles de giros que pueda dar la vida...


Hola Chics, bueno como prometí he regresado con una nueva historia ^-^ y no se ustedes, pero yo pienso que mi forma de escribir en este fic es mucho mejor que en el de mis otras historias, de cualquier forma eso es solo mi punto de vista, ya que al final son solo ustedes los que deciden ^-^

Por el momento dejo el prologo porque estoy afinando los ultimos detalles del primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y que al igual que las otras historias les llene de diversas emociones y sentimientos. Esta historia es muy especial para mí y estaba decidiendo dejarla en secreto pero he decidido publicarla y dedicarla para todos aquellos que estén buscando un rayito de luz que logre darles un poco de calidez ^o^

Si tienen alguna duda por favor contáctenme o dejen un review con su duda y yo les contestare lo más pronto que me sea posible ^-^

Aclaraciones:

Las frases o fragmentos de la historia que aparezcan en cursiva: _y tan cerca llegué a verte_; son fragmentos de poemas y frases, también son indicadores de quien esta narrando, flash back y el lugar en que se está desarrollando cierta parte de la historia

Todo lo que aparezca entre comillas: "Yuuki…"; son los pensamientos.

Todo lo que aparezca entre guiones: -Hola-; son los diálogos

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight así como sus personajes le pertenece a Matsuri Hino, pero mi loca mente los necesitan para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos así que los tomare prestados un tiempecito ^-^

Bueno sin más que decir les dejo leer la historia, espero que les guste y por favor dejen muchos reviews ^o^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤══

**FUI TUYO… FUISTE MIA… POR SIEMPRE TUYO, POR SIEMPRE MIA…**

**PROLOGO**

…_Y tan cerca llegué a verte_

_que te rozaba mi dedo…_

_Tuve miedo de quererte…_

_y ya es querer, tener miedo…_

…_Pero te vas, sin dejar_

_ni una huella en el camino…_

_Sombra azul que cruza el mar_

_la borra el azul marino…_

_No sé si me olvidarás_

_ni si es amor este miedo;_

_yo solo sé que te vas,_

_yo solo sé que me quedo._

_Tal vez mañana, un mañana_

_remoto, traiga a tu lado,_

_con el sol, por tu ventana,_

_un rayo azul del pasado…._

…_Yo, entre tanto, junto al mar,_

_esperaré tu venida_

_y en un eterno esperar_

_se me pasará la vida._

_Vida traidora, por quien_

_todo este sueño se muere,_

_si no te hice ningún bien,_

_¿por qué tu mano me hiere?..._

…_No sé si me olvidarás_

_ni si es amor este miedo;_

_yo solo sé que te vas,_

_yo solo sé que me quedo._

_Y que si te quise ayer,_

_hoy te siento más tirana_

_y si así crece el querer_

_¡cómo te querré mañana!_

_Fragmentos del poema_

"_Coplas del amor viajero" de Andrés Eloy Blanco._

_301 años después de lo sucedido en el capítulo final de Vampire Knight Guilty (anime)_

_Por Zero_

Ella se ha ido, se fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad, pero… ¿qué es el tiempo para un ser inmortal?

Su calor se alejo de mis brazos dejando mi cama vacía, ahora ya no hay nadie que camine de la mano conmigo por lugares olvidados bajo la luz de la luna y aunque su muerte aun duele en mi corazón, no duele tanto como aquella hermosa sonrisa, que es solo recuerdo ahora…

Y ya que estoy en eso, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que le vi y desde entonces el deseo y el recuerdo no dejan de quemarme por dentro, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que venir cada noche cuando sale la luna a la orilla del mar en esta playa donde tuvimos nuestro último encuentro.

"Ya he estado aquí desde hace 50 años…" el sonido de mis pensamientos son acallados por el rugir del mar embravecido, el agua de la lluvia azota fieramente contra mi piel y el viento zarandea violentamente mis cabellos plateados como si tratara de arrancarlos, pero yo me mantengo impávido en este lugar, el lugar donde prometimos estar…

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞?¤══

Bueno chicos ese es el prologo, a mi me pareció muy lindo ^o^ y espero no vayan a confundirse porque el primer capítulo empieza en un plano totalmente distinto a este y mmm si se confunden con lo que relata Zero en esta introducción, pues no puedo hacer nada ya que eso se ira clarificando conforme la historia avance ^-^ pero yo pienso que es realmente claro, bueno tal vez es porque es mi historia, pero quienes pongan atención y analicen bien podrán saber a qué se refiere Zero ^-^

Reviews please!

¡Por favor Reviews!

Reviews s'il vous plaît!

¡Per favore Reviews!

レビューはしてください!

Bueno es la forma en que les pido dejen reviews en 5 idiomas diferentes jijiji ^^ bueno sayo! ^o^


End file.
